


late mornings probably aren't a good idea

by Book_lyfe



Series: 30 Different Writing Prompts [20]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur Knows About Merlin's Magic, But he gets rescued, Established Relationship, I hate myself, M/M, Merlin is sent to die, The knights have a plan, Uther Finds Out About Merlin's Magic, oh well, the ending sucks, this is 2000 words longer than I meant for it to be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 05:59:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14888957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Book_lyfe/pseuds/Book_lyfe
Summary: Uther finds out about Merlin and Arthur. He decides the only reasonable explanation is that Merlin enchanted Arthur.OrUther accuses Merlin of sorcery, sends him to his death and locks Arthur up. But the knights save their friends.





	late mornings probably aren't a good idea

**Author's Note:**

> So, Morgana is still evil but isn't mentioned. Uther was upset about Morgana leaving, but he was never broken up like he was in the show. Lance is alive cause I love him and he can't die.

Merlin’s eyes fluttered open. His lips twisted into a soft smile when he looked at the still sleeping form of Arthur. Usually, Merlin wakes long before dawn and sneaks back to his chambers so he and Arthur wouldn’t be caught by anyone. Today, however, was the start of the summer solstice, and both of them knew that everyone would be to busy to even notice that Merlin had not taken his usual path down to the kitchens to fetch the crowned prince’s food.

Merlin reached out a hand, slowly tracing Arthur’s facial features. At the light touch of Merlin’s slender fingers, Arthur’s eyes slowly opened, and he too has a soft smile on his face.

“Morning, My Lord,” Merlin says softly, leaving his hand to rest on Arthur’s cheek. Arthur smiles, twisting his face so that he can press a kiss into the palm of Merlin’s hand. “I was just about to go and get breakfast, any requests for today?”

“Just that you wait a few minutes longer. I am quite comfortable right now, and I fear that if you were to get up, I’d be much less comfortable,” Arthur states, wrapping his arms around Merlin’s waist, and pulling him in close to his chest.

“Your wish is my command.”

“Damn right it is,” Arthur mumbles, shoving his face into the crook of Merlin’s neck.

Merlin sighs contently. He always loves the rare days that he gets to wake up in Arthur’s bed, and he knows Arthur does as well. Although the prince never specifically states such things, he does constantly complain about waking up when Merlin leaves, and how he very much dislikes falling back asleep without Merlin laying next to him.

Luckily, when Arthur goes on patrols or quests, it’s always with his most trusted knights; Leon, Percival, Gawain, Lancelot, and Elyan. Those five men, plus Gwen and Gaius, are the only ones to know about their relationship. Of course, all of them even finding out was purely by accident.

Gaius had walked in on Arthur crowding Merlin against one of the tables in Gaius’s workroom. Arthur and Merlin had instantly jumped apart, both bright red. They had gone even redder when Gaius had stated that it was about time, and for them to please carry on their activities somewhere that wasn’t surrounded by his remedies and other medical supplies. Gwen had caught the two in the armory when Merlin was helping Arthur with his armor. Again, the two went red in the face, but all Gwen had done was shake her head before exiting the armory.

The Knights had all found out at the same time. They had all been on patrol together when one night the five knights had realized that their prince and his manservant had been gone for quite some time. The five of them had decided to go looking for them, as they should have just been to the river and back. Which, the two had halfway accomplished. The knights found Arthur and Merlin half dressed at the edge of the river. As soon as they were spotted, Gwaine had let out a delighted shout, turned to Elyan, and promptly stated that Elyan had owed him some money. Elyan groaned, mumbling something about waiting just a few more weeks, before stomping back to the campsite, the others following him and laughing with each other.

Merlin lets out a light chuckle at the memories, and Arthur lifts his head up, staring at Merlin.

“What’re you laughing about?” He asks, squinting his eyes.

“Just thinking about how the others found out about us. Were we really so obvious that none of them seemed too shocked?”

“Well, if either of us were obvious, it would have been you. You’re rubbish at keeping secrets. I knew right away you were the one to cast that spell in Ealdor, not your mate Will.”

“Oi, I am not rubbish at keeping secrets, you can just see right through me. Besides, if I couldn’t keep a secret, then how come your father hasn’t tried to throw me in jail for being with you?” Merlin questions, lifting an eyebrow at the blond prince.

Arthur laughs. “Please don’t talk about my father while we’re in bed, it’s very inappropriate.” Arthur shakes his head smiling at Merlin. He’s leaning in for a kiss. Merlin grins, pressing his lips firmly against Arthur’s when his stomach lets out a low rumble, and Arthur pulls back chuckling a bit.  “I think it’s time to go fetch us some breakfast, Merlin.”

Merlin laughs, “I believe that you’re correct, My Lord,” Merlin says, and Arthur grins, knowing exactly what Merlin really means when he says,  _ My Lord. _ Merlin swoops down to place one last quick kiss on his lover’s lips and silently slips out of the royal bed. “I’ll be back shortly, Arthur.” 

Arthur just hums in response, placing his arms behind his head as he watches Merlin leave his chambers.

Merlin whistles on his way down to the kitchens. He passes many different servants carrying decorations to all parts of the citadel in preparations for the festivities to come. 

Merlin makes it all the way down to the kitchens and is nearly halfway back to Arthur’s chambers when he sees Uther and two guards round the corner, heading straight towards him. 

Merlin goes to bow when he his seized at the arms, the plates of food dropping to the ground. 

“Take him to the cells, he will be tried at noon.” Uther nods his head at the guards, and the guards begin to move.

“The cells? What, what did I do! Hey, get off me! I didn’t do anything!” But Merlin’s pleas fall on deaf ears as he’s dragged down to the cells, and promptly thrown into an empty one, chained to a wall, and the doors locked shut behind the guards.

Up in Arthur’s chamber, he begins to worry. Usually, Merlin is fairly quick in getting his food unless he ran into Gwen or one of his knights.  _ Yes, that must be it.  _ Arthur thinks.  _ He’s just talking to someone and got a little distracted, that’s all. _

However, half an hour later and Arthur is beginning to think that that isn’t all. He’s about to leave and look for Merlin, as he had already gotten dressed when there’s a knock at the door.

_ That’s odd. Merlin never knocks. _

“Enter!” Arthur states loud and clear. The door slowly opens and in walks a serving girl, carrying a large plate of food. 

“Breakfast, sire.” The girl curtsies before placing the food on his table.

“Where’s Merlin?”

“I Dunno, sire. I was just told to bring you your food.”

“Alright then, you may go.”

Arthur waits until he’s sure that the girl has disappeared down the hall before he leaves the room himself. As he’s looking for Merlin, he bumps into Leon. 

“Leon, have you seen Merlin anywhere?”

“I’ve not, sire, although the King requests your presence. Apparently, there is another prisoner to convict.”

Arthur nods, thanking his friend, and makes his way towards the throne room. When he gets there, knights and servants flank the walls, and Uther sits upon his throne. Arthur makes his way towards his throne, and settles upon it, nodding to his father. He’s still wondering where Merlin had been, when his thoughts are answered and in walks two guards, dragging in a dirtied Merlin.

Arthur starts in surprise, staring at his father, and then Merlin, in shock.

“Do you know why you are being brought here today?” Uther orders of Merlin, staring down at where he kneeled on the floor.

“I do not, sire.”

“You are under the accusations that you are a sorcerer.”

Arthur blanches, staring wide-eyed at his father.

“You have been caught in your attempts to charm my son, using your powers to put him under some sort of love potion. Is that true?”

“ _ What?”  _ Merlin nearly screeches. “I have done no such thing!”

“So you’re telling me that you have not been with my son in ways that are seen as extremely intimate?”

“Well, I-”

“ _ And  _ that you have not been with him in this way for quite some time?”

“I mean-”

“ _ Or  _ that you don’t have any influence on what my son does, or how he acts?”

“I never-”

“Because, from what I’ve been told, all that I’ve said is true. You have corrupted my son's mind, cursed him to believe that he’s in love with you. Why are you doing this? What do you want? To take over my kingdom? Kill me? Kill my son?”

“Never!” Merlin shouts, startling everyone in the room. “I would never harm your son! Don’t you dare think for even a second that I’d do anything to jeopardize Arthur’s life! I’ve worked and lived here long enough to know how this will turn out for me. No matter what I say, I will be convicted and charged with the crimes of sorcery, so I’ll only say the truth, Uther Pendragon. Yes, I have been with your son, yes, I am a sorcerer. But I’d only ever used my magic to benefit Arthur and the rest of Camelot. If you want to kill me for helping your kingdom, then do it, but I don’t regret a single thing that I’ve done for your son.”

Uther glares down at the raven-haired boy in front of him. “Take him back to his cell. He’ll be burned at the pyer tomorrow morning.” And with a flick of his wrist, the guards grab Merlin buy his arms and begin to drag him out of the room.

“Father! You can’t do this! He’s only ever helped the kingdom, and you repay him with death?” Arthur shouts once the room has cleared out.

“Don’t tell me that care for the boy!”

“I don’t just  _ care  _ for him. I  _ love  _ him. And he loves me! You can’t kill him.”

“My God, he really has corrupted you, hasn’t he?” Uther gets up from his throne, ignoring the glares from his son, and makes his way out of the room. A moment later, four guards enter the throne room, followed by Uther. The guards grab Arthur, who begins to struggle.

“Bring him to his chambers, and don’t let him leave until the sorcerer is dead.”

The guards nodded, dragging the still struggling prince off to his room.

A few minutes later, Arthur is thrown into his room. Once the doors are shut, and he’s back on his feet, Arthur begins pounding on the wood of the doors.

“Let me out!” He shouts. The guards outside his doors don’t listen.

After a few minutes of banging and shouting, Arthur slumps to the ground, leaning his back against the door. He looks around his room, his eyes falling upon his wardrobe, and then his bed. He quickly jumps to his feet, rushing to rip the sheets off of his bed. He ties each of the sheets together, then rips the drapes around the bed and over his windows off, and ties them to the makeshift rope as well. He then stalks over to his dresser and uses the clothing inside to finish off the rope. Finally, he pushes his bed over to the window, ties one end of the rope to a bedpost, and throws the other end out the window. Arthur leans out the window, noting that the rope doesn’t make it all the way to the end, but he figures that it’ll have to do. Just as he’s grabbing hold of the rope, his doors bang open and in walks Lancelot and Gwen.

“Are you about to jump out the window?” Gwen asks, bewildered.

“Well um-”

“Nevermind that. The guards should be asleep for quite some time, we need to rescue Merlin,” Lance states, nodding towards the door. Arthur grins at his knight.

“I dunno what I’d do without you guys.”

“Break a leg, probably,” Gwen said, glancing at the rope. “Now come on.”

Lance leads Gwen and Arthur through the castle, keeping Arthur hidden from any passing guards or servants. Once they get close to the cells, Gwen gives Arthur and Lance a cloth and covers her own mouth with one as well. She places a small wrapped bundle in a vent, and one by one, the four guards sitting at the table fall asleep.

Gwen, Lance, and Arthur quickly make their way towards Merlin’s cell. At the sound of footsteps, Merlin looks up, a relieved smile covering his face.

“Arthur, what are you doing down here?” He asked, wrapping his arms around the cell bars.

“Saving you, you cabbage head. Now be quiet, we can’t get caught.” Arthur grabs the keys that are always hooked around his belt, slots the correct key into Merlin’s cell lock, and unlocks the cell. Merlin pushes the door open and instantly wraps his arms around the prince.

“I’m so sorry Arthur,” He mumbles.

“Apologize later, right now we need to get out of here.”

“We’ve prepared a horse for the two of you, Gwaine is with it behind the stables,” Gwen informed them. “Be safe.”

“We will,” Merlin said, giving Gwen a hug.

Merlin and Arthur quickly leave the cells and then the castle, running towards the stables. Behind the stables, they find Gwaine, just as Gwen had said.

“Sorry we could only get one, I suspect you won’t mind.”

“Not at all, thank you Gwaine.” Arthur claps his friend on the back, smiling at him.

“You two best be off, don’t want either of you being caught.”

Arthur helps Merlin onto the horse and then gets on himself.

“You better be back, you might be on the run now, but Camelot needs you. Alright?”

Arthur just nods, not sure exactly what to say.

“Gwaine?” Merlin asks. “Tell Gaius I’m sorry. I’ll miss him dearly.”

“Of course.” The three grin at each other, and then Arthur gathers the reins, kicks the horse, and they’re off, running into the woods.

For a few months, the two men travel from village to village, waiting until they’re both sure that Uther has checked the one place that they want to go to.

Ealdor. 

Finally, after nearly six months, the two are on the road once more heading to their final destination. 

Because of how close they had been to the small town, it only takes a full day’s ride to make it to the small town where Merlin had grown up. Going back to Ealdor was one of their best options for a few reasons. One is that while it will take some time for Merlin and Arthur to have their own lands, they can always help and stay with Hunith, Merlin’s mother. Another is that Ealdor is in Cenred’s lands, so Uther having guards there is unlikely. A third is that, because Merlin grew up there, he knows the place well.

They arrive in Ealdor just before supper. Merlin directs the horse directly towards his mother’s hut. Once outside of the hut, Merlin and Arthur both slide off of the horse. Merlin ties the horse up, while Arthur grabs the saddle bags. The two men walk up to the hut’s door, and Merlin knocks.

From inside the house, they can hear footsteps making their way to the door, and finally, the door swings open.

“Merlin? What are you doing here!” Hunith asked, surprised at the sight of her son. When she sees Arthur there as well she’s even more shocked. “Prince Arthur!”

“Please, it’s just Arthur.” Arthur smiles at Hunith. “May we come in?”

“Yes, yes of course!” Hunith steps aside, allowing the two men to enter her home. She stares incredulously at their interlocked hands. “I feel like the two of you have quite the story to tell,” She states once her door is shut. Merlin and Arthur look at each other sheepishly. “Well, go sit down, I’ll just make a bit more food, and while we eat, you two talk. I’ll do all the listening.

So, once Hunith serves the food, Merlin begins to talk. He starts off with being apprehended by Uther and some of the guards, goes to being tried for magic, getting help in escaping, and moving from village to village until finally making it to Ealdor. Arthur chips in from time to time, filling in some of the parts Merlin can’t share. Hunith just listens, surprised that her son was with the prince, and that the prince was okay with his magic. After their story, Hunith agrees to letting to two stay with her for as long as they need. 

Which turns out to not be as long as they thought it would be. Just over a year after they had arrived in Ealdor, Merlin and Arthur were helping put in the fields, when Hunith came over explaining that someone was there to see them. Sharing a worried glance, the made their way towards Hunith’s home. Once inside, they were shocked to see Gwen and Elyan sitting at the table.

“Arthur, Merlin!” Gwen said as soon as she laid eyes on the pair. “It’s so good to see the both of you.”

“Gwen, what is it? What’s wrong?” Arthur asks, knowing Gwen would only be here if there was a problem.

“Your father, He’s dying. He doesn’t have long, and he asked us to bring you home. We told him we didn’t know where you would be, but he demanded we find you. I only thought of Ealdor as we were leaving Camelot.”

“He’s sick?” Arthur asked, shocked.

“Yes. He wants you back, so that you can take over once he’s gone. I’m so sorry Arthur.” Elyan stated, standing up.

“He does know that if I come back, so does Merlin. I’m not leaving him.”

“He said that we must do whatever is necessary to have you come back. When I mentioned Merlin, he was reluctant, but he did agree to allow him back. He won’t be killed.”

Arthur nodded, glancing at Merlin. Merlin smiled, grabbing hold of Arthur’s forearm and hand. “Alright, we’ll come back.”

The next day, with the horses packed, the small group of four leave Ealdor, heading straight for Camelot.

Once there, Arthur is greeted by his knights, his friends, and instantly lead to his father’s room. Leon had informed him that he might not make it to morning.

Once Arthur is in Uther’s chambers, everyone else waiting outside, Arthur speaks. “Hello, father.”

“Arthur, you’re back,” Uther said weakly, turning to face his son.

“You requested I come back as to serve the kingdom,” Arthur stated.

“Yes, yes, I’m glad you came. Listen, son, I’m sorry. I’m sorry for how I’ve acted in the past, but everything I did was to protect you and our people.”

“I know that you thought that you were doing the right things, but not all magic users are evil. I want you to know that I will lift the band on magic once I’m crowned king.”

“I’m assuming your still with that serving boy, then?” Uther mutters.

“Yes, father, I am. I love him, and he will rule by my side.”

Uther scoffs. “You can’t marry another man! How will you carry out the royal line. You need heirs, Arthur.”

“Well, with Merlin being not only a sorcerer, but also a dragon lord, there are certain things that he can do that most can’t.”

“Of course there are.”

“Get some rest father.” Arthur moves to take Uther’s hand, squeezing it.

“You’ll do well son. Even if I don’t believe in the same things you do, you will serve our kingdom well.” Uther nods, as if satisfied with himself, and slowly closes eyes, his chest hardly going up and down. Arthur has a small smile on his face as he squeezes his father’s hand, lets go, and slowly exits the room. Merlin is the only one still outside the door, waiting for Arthur so that he can comfort his love.

At midnight, guards rush into Arthur’s chambers, in forming the prince that the king was dead.

Two weeks later, Arthur was crowned king. 

Four months after that, Merlin and Arthur get married.

One year later, Merlin and Arthur have their first child. He has blond hair and big ears. The two men have never been happier than in that moment.

  
  



End file.
